Beyblade 5D Episode 6-Releasing of the Spirit
Episode 6-Releasing of the Spirit "Bat, Final Echo!" "WHAT IS THIS?" Suddenly, more beys charged into the scene! "Hey!" A voice cried out. It was revealed to be Gingka! He had also brought FastBlade, 98eagle, and Tyler! "Talk about support," Randi said. Jacob also then showed up with Hyomafan! "GO, BASTET!" Hyomafan shouted. Bastet started attacking along with Zane and Lukus! But Bat repelled all the attacks! Suddenly then Bat went berserk and started hitting everyone's beys! "MOLTEN PUMA!!" Tyler shouted. Suddenly, Puma started barraging Bat so fast that he couldn't defend it! "GOOO AWAAAYYY!!!!!!!" Tempo shouted. Suddenly, a dark haze surrounded Bat and Puma couldn't even come near Bat! "DARK FLARE MOVE, EXCALIBUR BLAST!!!!" Bat went extremely fast around every single bey!!! "UNI!" Gingka shouted. Suddenly, Uni's spin track acted like a shied. Kynite, Eagle, Bastet, and Puma did the same. Hurricane created a wind and raised everyone else into the air. Suddenly, an idea hit Zane. "Hurricane, Air Slash!!!" Zane shouted. Suddenly, the haze around bat turned into lightning and struck everywhere. The beys were blocked by shields and the beys in the wind were protected. Suddenly, Hurricane entered the eye wall and then charged at Bat! Lightning headed Hurricane's way. But then Hurricane changed modes! "Defensive Barrage Mode!!!" Then the lightning had disappeared! "WHAT?!" Tempo cried in disbelief. "No..NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" A dark energy flew into Tempo. He clutched his head. It was hurting him like crazy! "MAKE IT STOP...MAKE IT STOOOOOP!!!!!" "Tempo..." said Randi. "I can see your pain. Just hang in there!" "Randi......that's right..." Tempo said. "YOU'RE THE ONE I NEED FOR MY ENERGY!!!" Suddenly, Bat charged at Randi! Bat went right through him, but strangely there was no mark! "..........." Then, Randi collapsed. "RANDI!!" Lukus shouted. "MASTER!!!" Master then had a glowing light around him. "Huh? Another UNIVERSAL BLADER??? I THOUGHT THERE WERE ONLY-" "ONLY WHAT?" Lukus interrupted. "Almost everyone HERE is a Universal Blader! Zane...FastBlade...Gingka...Tyler...Hyomafan...and Randi. Along with me, we are ALL Universal Bladers!!" Then, all of the Universal Bladers started commanding their bays to attack Bat at the same time! Even Randi's bey, who was still spinning, started attacking, too. "NO WAY!!" Tempo shouted. "BAT!!" But Bat was stuck still! "WHAT?" Then, all of the Universal Bladers attacked! Even Jacob decided to pitch in! Kynite started the charge. Then the bladers followed. "DEMOLITION HURRICANE!" "MAGMATIC MASTER!" "WILDFIRE FALCON!" "VICTORY EAGLE!" "DREAM BASTET!" "UNIVERSE PEGASUS!" "MOLTEN PUMA!" "LAZER UNICORNO!" "TOGETHER, WE CAN WIN!" Everyone shouted. All of the beys attacked Bat. Then, Basalt Bat smashed into a million pieces. Right after, the evil spirit inside Tempo left him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Tempo cried in agony. Then, Tempo collapsed just as Randi woke up. ".....what...happened?" he said faintly. "Well, Tempo shot a bey through you, you collapsed, then everyone saved your butt and destroyed Tempo's bey." Tyler said sarcastically. "Ya. Pretty much." FastBlade said. "So....Tempo lost his bey..?" Randi asked. "Ya. Pretty much." FastBlade said. "So he can't battle me anymore?" "Ya. Pretty much." "Dude, are you just saying the same thing over and over?" "Ya. Pretty much." That got everyone laughing. Just then Tempo woke up. ".......MY BEY!" He said. He rushed over to it and tried to put it back together, but the pieces were only dust. "It was the only way to save you. We're sorry." Zane said. "Well, I designed that model anyways." "WHAT?! YOU DESIGNED THE BEYBLADE THAT NEARLY KEPT ME UNCONSCIOUS FOR AS LONG AS YOU WERE POSSESSED?!?!" Randi shouted in Tempo's face. "I'm sorry. I'll explain later. And by the way, who is everyone?" Jacob started to speak, but Tempo said, "Dude. I know you. I kicked your butt at a tournament." Jacob turned pale. "I'm FastBlade. I own a Victory Eagle." "I'm Gingka and Universe Pegasus is my partner!" "I'm Jacob, and I-" "DUDE!!!" Tempo shouted. "Well, anyways, I'm Tyler, and I own Molten Puma!" "I'm Hyomafan, and with my Dream Bastet, we're unstoppable!" "I'm Eagle! Some call me 98, and my bey is Lazer Unicorno!" "Nice to meet you FastBlade, Tyler,..." "Jacob..." "GIVE IT A REST!!" everyone shouted. "What I was saying...oh yeah! Gingka, Hyomafan, and 98!" Tempo finished. "Now let's get out of here before Zirou finds us." Everyone left, just as Zirou walked in. He saw Tempo jumping off of a rock. "Hmph." Zirou said. "ZUKIFAM!" he shouted. "Bring me the Bey Replicator! If we make the right combo with this bey....we can rule all beys alike!" TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanon Story Chapters